Ryou's Swan Song
by Lumrosa-chan
Summary: Ryou's about to die. Why is it so deserted? Why cant he remember who did it? Why am I asking you? Why is my summary so crappy? Why don't you just read to find out? :D


Lumrosa: Okay! Another one-shot coming through, make way, make way!

Rosaic: What is it about this time?

Lumrosa: Not gonna tell ya! -sticks tongue out at Rosaic-

Rosaic: -tries to snatch papers to see the story-

Bakura: Give it up, if she doesn't want you to see it, you won't. It's HER imagination after all.

Ryou: Bakura...

Bakura: Hmm?

Ryou: That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!

Rosaic: -Starts rolling on the floor laughing.-

Bakura: -sweatdrops-

Lumrosa: Ryou, could you pleeeeease do the disclaimer for me?

Ryou: Sure thing Lumrosa!

Ryou: Lumrosa does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway. Not the characters, not the plot, not anything. Not even the song that she is going to use. That song is The Swan Song by Within Temptation.

Bakura: Bah, like those people don't know... If she owned us, we would have lame dialogues... -shudders-

REFERENCE!:

_**ladila-**_ song lyrics

ladila-normal

_ladila-_flashbacks

/ladila/- Ryou to Bakura

//ladila//-Bakura to Ryou

SIXTEENEYEDMONSTER!SIXTEENEYEDMONSTER!SIXTEENEYEDMONSTER!RUN!!!!

_**Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time. **_

He knew he didn't have much time left. His normally white hair was dyed red by blood. With laboured breaths, he staggered to where the daylight was. He slumped down onto the floor and started coughing. He tried to regain his breath. He had a coppery taste in his mouth, something which tasted unpleasant to him and made him feel like retching. He spat it out and was amused to see that it was blood. He noticed something at that moment.

"It's... deserted... why?" he whispered to himself.

He tried to remember but something was blocking his memory. He screamed in pain when he felt a mini-explosion in his head. He couldn't even remember what had happened to him.

_**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.**_

He panted as the pain subsided. He shook his head slowly to try and clear his thoughts. He then looked up at the sky. It seemed like normal except...

"Where are all the birds? Why is it so quiet?" Ryou thought quietly to himself.

Suddenly, he realized, that he was alone. Nobody was there. Tears welled up in his eyes and overflowed.

"MINNA!!!" He yelled desperately.

Too weak to do anything else, he just sat there and sobbed quietly. He reminisced about the past, where he had had many friends. Yugi was his best friend. He hadn't heard from Bakura at all for two years. Everything was going great.

-Flashbacks-

_"Happy birthday Ryou!" everyone yelled. He covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut. They were so LOUD! When Ryou uncovered his ears and opened his eyes, he saw everyone looking eagerly at him. He giggled a little. _

_"Ready for the party?" somebody, probably Yugi, shouted._

_He knew he was going to be in big trouble, but he nodded. _

_He had never had that much fun in his life._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou!" Yugi yelled._

_Ryou looked at his best friend with amusement. Yugi was literally bouncing as he flashed a brilliant smile at Ryou. _

_"Did you hear? You've been elected as our school's best singer!" Yugi yelled._

_Ryou's eyes widened in disbelief as the news started to sink in. _

_" Oh... my... GOD!" Ryou yelled. Then, he fainted._

SIXTEENEYEDMONSTERKILLEDFLASHBACK!NOMOREFLASHBACK!!T_T

_**In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight. **_

"I have to let go... but... I will die soon so I'll forget them in the afterlife..." Ryou sighed.

He felt his heart ache at the thought of all the laughter and the tears he shared with his friends. They... were never coming back. Ever.

_**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. **_

"At least, I'll meet mom and sis again..."Ryou smiled at that thought. He had been separated from them for many years. By death. He could still remember how and when the accident happened.

SIXTEENEYEDMONSTERGAVEBACKFLASHBACK!THEREISAFLASHBACK!HOORAY!

_"Ryou, don't be so impatient!" His mother chide as she drove the car._

_5-year old Ryou pouted but sat still. Five minutes later however, he started asking if they were there yet again. Ryou's mother chuckled and glanced back at him. _

_"Why don't you-" _

_-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH-_

_"AAHHHHH!"_

_"RYOU!YOUR SISTER!"_

_"SHE'S HE-"_

_-BOOOOOOOOOOM-_

_Ryou was thrown out of his seat and the car. He landed painfully on his back._

_"Mom! -cough- I feel... I can't get up..."_

_He got no answer. He blacked out._

_SIXTEENEYEDMONSTERCRYING!GETYOURUMBRELLASQUICK!DONTGETDRENCHED!_

He felt the tears on his face very keenly. He still hadn't gotten over their death.

_**As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again. **_

"I know I'll see you again... I'm coming mom, sis." Ryou smiled through his tears.

It was not to be however, as a certain someone had other plans for him.

// Do you want your pain to end little Ryou?// A sinister voice resounded in his head.

/B-Bakura? How?!/ Ryou responded, shocked.

//It doesn't matter. Answer my question.// The voice replied sharply.

/I-... I won't go with you!/ Ryou said feebly. Already the darkness was wrapping itself about him.

//It looks like you have no choice little Ryou.// The voice said slyly.

Ryou didn't have any more will power to resist the darkness and Bakura.

//Come, I'll end your pain. I'll take care of you.// The voice assured Ryou.

_**Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by. **_

The darkness tightened its hold on Ryou.

And... Ryou fell into the darkness's embrace.

_SIXTEENEYEDMONSTERKILLED!SAFETOSTAYSTILLBUTENDOFSTORYSOSAD!!!BYEBYE!!!!_

Lumrosa: The end!

Bakura: That was a crappy story. Don't expect anybody to review.

Rosaic: He's right for once.

Ryou:... Um... you could improve...

Lumrosa: UWAHHHH!!! YOU HATE ME!!! -runs away-

Rosaic: Ah, if you want to cheer her up... then review?

Bakura: Tch... you don't need to.

Ryou: -glares at Bakura-

Bakura:... But... I would be eternally in your debt if you did! -mumbles profanities under his breath-


End file.
